Broken
by Madmancan
Summary: Aftear she joins the strange Courier Veronica whats to find more about him but will she get more than she bargend for?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

With the turning of the handle followed by the click the old wooden door slipped open there stood young Veronica.

She stood their looking upon here new room witch was the gift from the strange Mr House of the Lucky 38 to the even stranger man she had met at the 188 trading post.

Shutting the door behind here she decided to get to know the other people he strange friend had acquired on his travels her eyes soon fell upon a nab sitting at a table with a scoped hunting rifle by his side.

'Hello there' she greeted with a smile on her face 'hey' was all she got from him naturally she wanted to get more than a simple hey out of him.

'How did you meet up with mister one eye over there?' she asked with curiosity like that of a child, the man before her looked up to stare at the man he met only a few weeks ago.

'I met him when he first walked into my old home Novac at first I thought nothing of it but when I was on watch again he came up. I asked him what he wanted he asked about a... problem I had and asked if I needed help'.

'I said yes and he simply helped what shocked me was when he asked me to come along, there was nothing left for me there so I agreed. His gaze turned back to Veronica.

Veronica took a minute to take in what she had learned however another question popped up in her mind 'what is he like when he's angry?' this question caught the man off guard witch was a rare thing for him.

He narrowed his eye brows in thought finally finding the rite words 'he's the devil himself' 'how is he?' questioned Veronica now this had caught here attention just like tasting a sweet after the first bite she wanted more.

'There are only two things I've seen that sets him off the first is children getting abused we were making our way to the strip and made a stop at a small town when we got there the first thing we saw was a merchant beating a small boy who had spooked her Brahmin'.

'There was nothing we could really do about with causing blood shed by evening I noted that he walked off, only about half an hour later with the rest of the towns folk we found the merchant hanged at the top of a ruined building'.

Veronica was finding this had to swallow 'no way someone must have known he wasn't there when she was found' 'as a matter of fact he turned up as soon a she was found'

'And the second thing?' 'We were about half way to the strip when came across a group of NCR workers, they told us that deathclaws had made up a nest in the quarry ahead'.

He paused before continuing 'We decided to stay the night and go around the quarry but during the middle of the night there was yelling, I asked one of the workers what was going on and found out that he went into the quarry'.

'I grabbed my rifle and went after him as I got to the quarry what I saw was shocking piles of dead deathclaws littered the ground, I followed the bodies then the sound of gun fire,

The man's face slightly darkened 'When I found him he was emptying all of his bullets into the corpse of what seemed to be the matriarch he wouldn't stop pulling the trigger even when he was out of bullets then just fell on his knees and cried'.

Veronica was speechless she couldn't find the words to speak with but she soon found them 'why did he cry?' 'Don't know probably never will' Veronica decided to investigate further however just before she left she asked 'what's your name?' 'Just call me Boone'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

Veronica walked through the luxury suite looking for more of the one eyed mans companions her sight soon fell upon a tall man with blond who donned a white scientists uniform, as she stealthily approached she could see that he must of been working on some stimpacks the man seem to be busy so she got his attention in the nicest manner she could think of.

'Hello there!' yelled they young women causing said working man to drop whatever he was holding he turned around to face her, 'What in god's name was that for!' yelled the recently shocked man. 'Whatcha doing?' Veronica asked completely ignoring his question.

The blond haired man regained his composure before speaking 'Well if you must know I was attempting to increase the healing output of some stimpacks by making some slight changes on the atomic level by using a method...' A large sweat drop formed itself on Veronicas head while the blond man blabbered on about...something, a moment later said blond man look at the women before and could see she did not understand anything he said so letting out a sigh he turned back to his work, ' Aliud tristis singulis qui videtur ad non cerebrum cellulis tristis'

'Legion!' Yelled Veronica at that point so many questions where racing through her head why would the one eyed man allow one of the Legion here? Was he with them? Did he even know this guy was Legion? The Blond haired answered her the moment she screamed 'Hold up now that's Latin I 'am not with the Legion and never will be' He spoke with a great firmness in his voice. 'Are you sure you could be lying to me...'Replied Veronica while cracking her knuckles

The Blond man looked at her and responded 'Oh a knuckle sandwich oh I would just love one of those right now' unknowingly he had just given Veronica the all clear to just that as her fist came flying into his face. 'Yea you take that Legion asshole!' cheered Veronica one fist pumped up into the air however she stopped mid way through her victory dance when she released she was being watched so slowly she turned around to see who it was.

There in the door way stood a Ghoul dressed in a mechanics uniform looking at her straight in the eye the two looked at one another for seemed to be hours the uneasy silence was beginning to eat away at Veronica until the Ghoul spoke 'Oh so the boss brings in a crazy lady who punches people but it's okay it's not like he has anyone else dangerous around like that crazy super mutant' like many ghouls he voice sounded dry and deathly but from listening to his one could tell he was old.

Before Veronica could reply the ghoul walked of however he made her jump when suddenly he pocked his head around the corner of the door and spoke 'The names Raul by the way' and then he vanished again. Slowly she returned to scene of the blond man on the floor 'Okay you get up now' he didn't move 'Come get up' again he did not move 'Come on now...jokes over...wake up, wake up, wake up...uh oh...' Veronica started to panic she had just killed someone even if he was with the legion he was still a companion of her one eyed companion.

She begin to panic 'Oh no what have I done!' she screamed to herself in her head she began to look around the room for some place to hide the body the bed? No, the closet? No she searched until her eyes fell upon the sight of a large wooden chest on the floor, she quickly picked up the seemingly dead man opened the chest placed him into it and closed it. Letting out a large sigh of relief she decided to speak to the others note without killing them as well however before she could walk out the door someone stepped in her way blocking her exit.

Her eyes were fixed on his only visible eye before Veronica was the courier the man who had been shot in the head and survived he wore a darkish brown trench coat along the left arm of the coat was the man's Pipboy 3000 she still didn't know how he had acquired it, he wore a dark blue mask that covered his head except for his right eye the left side of the mask seemed to have more dark blue cloth stitched onto it covering the left eye. He wore sturdy looking armour underneath the trench coat that matched the lower part of his body along with the boots.

The man looked past Veronica seemingly searching for the man she had just apparently killed after eyeing everything in the room his haze turned back to her arms casually leaning on the sides of the door frame he gazed at her face in silence, Veronica felt nervous under his gaze it seemed as if she was trying to read her like a pre-war book or something but not wanting to seem afraid he looked right back at him into his eyes ummm eye in this case.

After a few minutes of stressful silence well stressful for Veronica the one eyed man left the room vanishing into his own room with the door closing behind him, letting out a sign of relief Veronica looked back at the chest thoughts of doubt filled her mind on what she should do in case someone discovered the body she still wondered if he was in-fact dead so she did the first thing that came to her mind to test if he was truly dead...

One her test was in place she left to go see more of the companions however was stopped when her one eyed friend reappear again from nowhere a talent that sacred at times carrying a back bag, before she could ask what he needed or what the bag was for he nodded to the elevator nodding in response she went to grab her famed power fist the 'One hit knock out'.

Time skip a couple of days

Crabbing the next rock she could fit her power fist covered hand on she pulled herself forward gasping for breath she continued this a couple of more times before giving up on her climb 'This is it...it's all over...' just as her life was gone a pair of boots landed in front of her face.

The one eyed man looked down at his companion as she lay on the ground moving as if she was climbing a mountain or something said women looked up and gave a sheepish grin at him 'We have been walking for days you know...' she explained while rubbing the back of her head. He looked down at her before walking off again prompting her to jump up and chase after him.

'Wait up!...come on slow down!...are you listening!'

Somehow no matter how much she ran the man seemed to be miles away but was Veronica going to let herself be beaten like this? No she was goanna chase him down and beat the living day lights out of him... or maybe just say a few words which ever seemed best at the time however Veronica lost he footing and came crashing down thanking fully not on anything rocky trying to regain her since of her surrounding she found herself looking at the one eyed man again.

'Running is good for the body no?'

While veronica dusted herself off her one eyed friend began to unpack the back bag pulling out what seemed to be radiation suits except instead of the bright yellow it seemed to be colour a dark pukey green colour and the head peace seems to have adjusted so that it could be pulled on and off instead of the traditional radiation suits which were attached to the suit all the time, handing one to her he began to put the second one on.

'What's this for?'

'Radiation is bad for the body no?'

A few minutes pass

The two companions poked their heads over the edge of one of the many old partly destroyed walls of the town they were in each scanning the area for any threats soon their eyes came upon the recently transformed ghouls of Camp SearchLight, upon seeing them Veronica ready her power her power fist while her male companion began to tap two rocks against one another to get the ghouls attention. The sudden sound brought the ghouls out of whatever thoughts were running through their minds back to reality both went to investigate the sound.

Upon the ghouls arrival to the wall they saw nothing in the general area so both decided to return to their little spot out in the open but before they could leave the ghoul on the left had a combat knife plunged into the side of his skull killing him instantly while the ghoul of the right saw a power first covered hand grabbed his face and crush it too killing him instantly before moving on the one eyed man grabbed the ghouls dog tags.

A few more of the planned out silent kills later and the two were making their way back out of the irradiated town when the doors to the old fire station burst open revealing a Legion solider turned ghoul who charged and tackled the off guard Veronica and began to pummel at her suits mask. With all the rage going through the ghoul he managed to break through the mask and land a single hit on Veronicas face before being ripped off by the on eyed man who plunged his knife into the ghouls head before heading over to his fallen companion.

Upon seeing her destroyed mask he removed his and began to place it on her suit prompting her to protest but was unable to deter the man from his actions once the mask we in place he helped her up and began making his way out of the irradiated town with the now up Veronica following still making protest about the recent actions of her on eyed friend.

'I told you didn't need it I have radaway on me'

And as usual she received no answer it was times like this she wished he would 'talk' with her it would make her so angry at times yet she did think that there most of been some reason for his self imposed silence, however it still eat away at her at how he was so silent to everyone sure he would speak to people but a few words like yes, no, maybe and so forth.

Soon the two were safe and sound away from the town while taking off the radiation suits with some radaway after for safes sake before have to walk all the way back to the Lucky 38 Veronica had no idea how much more of this walking she could take. Seeing her one eyed companion already walking off she ran off after him and once again attempted to get him to say more than one word.

'So... have you always been a courier?'

His answer... a shake of his head

'What were you before then?'

His answer... a shrug

'What kind of answer is that?

His answer... another shrug

'Oh come on already why the... what are you doing?'

The one eyed man stopped dead in his tracks and began to smell the air as had caught the scent of something he hasn't smelt in a long, long time, without even answering Veronica he darted off to were his nose lead him. Veronica gave chase of course naturally wondering what could of made the normally composed man dart of like a dog to a bone.

A few moments later she found in a small town staring daggers at a trader who was quit worried that this man was staring him down running down to meet him and ask what he was doing the one eyed man seemed on step ahead of her.

'I smell something...something I haven't smelt since...where is your coffee you damn basted?'

'Coffee I don't have any coffee all I been eating is this brown crap for the last few months' explained the trader to the one eyed man before him

'Show me'

'What?'

'SHOW ME!'

'Alright calm down Jesus!'

Reaching to one of the strapped on packs on his pack Brahmin pulling out one of many old tins opening the lid to reveal a brown powdery substance that Veronica had never seen before, the smell coming from the powder was a strong but strange one before she could investigate further her one eye companion spoke again god he's just full of words today isn't he?

'Let me show what must be done I need a kettle, three mugs and Brahmin milk now go fetch what I need'

Wondering what the one eyed man was up to the trader started to gather what the man had asked for while said man prepared a fire while all this was going on Veronica sat down on a nearby rock and watched in silence with a single mathematical thought in her mind.

'One eyed friend add this coffee stuff equals conversation'

Soon the three of them sat down drinking coffee the one eyed man somehow drank his without even tacking off his mask with freaked any and all who saw it of course, the trader took a sip and let the taste cover his mouth before talking.

'So you're meant to drink it...I could make a good living off of this stuff...'

Veronica looked at the brown liquid before her watching the hot air rise from the mug in her hand she brings it to her lips but stops for a second turning her head to see the one eyed man staring at her with a look of a child that had just handed his parents a homemade gift. The way his eyes looked as if they were say come on come on then waiting for her to take that first sip therefore she did and the taste was just...

'Damn brat can't you do anything right?'

The three turn around to see a man wearing reinforced leather armour armed with an assault carbine yelling at a small boy who had seemed to have dropped a box that was much too large for a child his age to carry, soon the man began to smack the child yelling at him Veronica watch as no one in the town did anything to help the child but that changed when her one eyed companion walked towards the man.

The leather armoured man stopped his beating when he felt some one tab his shoulder he turned to see a man wearing a mask looking at him holding a cup of coffee yet said nothing but simply stared. 'What the fuck are you looking at one eye?'

All activity in the town came to a halt as all watched the confrontation between the two men many worrying that blood was about to be Shed others placing bets on both men hoping for a fight, the one eyed man started calmly before taking a sip of the coffee again without tacking the mask off 'That's good coffee...'. Then in a split second threw the coffee into the man's eyes.

'Son of a bitch!' screamed the man rubbing his eyes trying to ease the burning pain without much success, due to his lack of sight he didn't see the other man's fist coming towards his stomach then kneeing him in the face when he kneeled over due to the first blow. Watching the man grovel in pain he turned to the small boy before speaking.

'Go home'

Nodding the boy ran off the one eyed man turned around and went make to Veronica and the trader before refilling his coffee mug and sitting back down naturally people went to help the man up but stopped when the one eyed man spoke coldly.

'Pick him up and it's my boot up your arse'

A few hours pass

They had been walking for a while they had said their goodbyes to the trader who sold her one eyed companion some of that coffee stuff however one think was on her mind... they were going the wrong way. In fact they were following someone in fact it was the man who was beating the boy a few hours back Veronica glanced at her companion remembering what Boone had told her about the man's...issues with child beaters.

Said man was calmly following his prey to avoid trouble he would have to strike when not so close to the town and figure out a way to end him without getting Veronica involved he didn't want her to get involved he never wanted anyone to it was his issue to deal with and no one else's no matter how good their intensions. He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Veronica looking into his eye deeply.

Veronica stared into his eye from what she saw it was simple calmness but with a hint of confusion most logically thing was that he had done this many times... he had given justice to children who were beaten and no had stopped him until today, but she knew this had to stop this cycle of killing was not right why must someone as nice as him? Be a cold blooded killer for reasons unknown to her?

'Look I don't know if something happened to you as a child or you lost yours but you can't go on likes this is this really the person you are? Is this the true you that you hide under that mask?'

The man looked at her he stared at her face for what seemed to be hours on end with that calm visible eye of his not once blinking turning his head to look at the ground he pondered for a moment letting her words sink in, Was he a killer hiding behind this mask? Was that what it had changed to? A few more moments past before he turned to look at his prey again who was getting further and further away.

He looked back at Veronica and his prey back and forth several times before finally looking at Veronica for one last split second before turning around and heading to the direction of the lucky 38. Letting out a sigh of relief she was glad that she had gotten through to him but still this is the first of many steps before he would finally lower that mask of his and tell her everything.

At the lucky 38 right now

'Urrrrrgh... What's that fucking smell?' Cass asked.

'It's not nice to swear sweetie'

'Uh why does the boss keep bringing the weird and smelly ones back? It's not like the rest of us can't smell or anything.'

Boone frowned trying to ignore the smell.

Rex covered his nose with his paws.

ED-E hovered away to another room.

And Arcade groaned after waking up to find himself stuffed into a chest his face sore and why he had his fingers in a glass full of water.

**There tell me what you think.**


End file.
